Mario Kart 2008 version
Mario Kart 2008 version is a sequel to Mario Kart Wii. This game is for the Wii. =CHARACTERS= =Default Characters= *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Baby Mario *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Boo *Goomba *Honey Queen *Yoshi *Bee *Baby Peach *Koopa Troopa *Gooper Blooper *Wario *Blooper *Pianta *Noki *Toadette *Lakitu (Red Shell) *Shy Guy *Kamek *Major Burrows *Baron Brrr *Spike *Petey Piranha *Sonic *Tails *Monty mole *Morton Koopa Sr. *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Candy Kong *Whomp *Lubba *Metal Mario *Goombella *Goomboss *Spongebob *Mii =Unlockable Characters= *Waluigi (Unlocked by winning the 150cc Star Cup) *Daisy (Unlocked by winning the 50cc Mushroom Cup) *Shadow Mario (Unlocked by winning the 100cc Flower Cup) *Baby Luigi (Unlocked by playing the 15 Time Trials) *Wiggler (Unlocked by playing all the Time Trials) *Funky Kong (Unlocked by winning the 10 WFC on Wi-Fi Connection of Matches) *Boom Boom and Pom Pom (Unlocked by winning the 150cc Mushroom Cup) *Knuckles (Unlocked by winning the 150cc Mirror Shell Cup) *Wart (Unlocked by playing the 1000 races) *Rosalina (Unlocked by Have a Super Mario Galaxy save file on your Wii Winning the 150cc Leaf Cup) *Birdo (Unlocked by winning the 100cc Banana Cup) *Hammer Bro. (Unlocked by winning the 50cc Leaf Cup) *Toadsworth (Unlocked by winning the 150cc Mirror Star Cup) *Dry Bowser (Unlocked by winning the 50cc Lightning Cup) *Koopa Paratroopa (Unlocked by winning the 150cc Special Cup) *Funky Kong (Unlocked by Playing Time Trials on all tracks in Special Cup) *Wrinkly Kong (Unlocked by winning the 150cc Mirror Special Cup) *Lanky Kong (Unlocked by winning the 150cc Mirror Flower Cup) *Cranky Kong (Unlocked by winning the 50cc Flower Cup) *Baby Daisy (Unlocked by Playing Time Trials on all 6 tracks in Leaf Cup) *Dry Bones (Unlocked by Have a GCN Memory Card with a Mario Superstar Baseball savefile in the Wii as you're playing and he will be unlocked randomly) *Dry Bowser Jr. (Unlocked by Do a 2-P battle.1-P has to be Bowser and 2-P has to be Dry Bones.do this 5 times) *Eyerok (Unlocked by winning the 150cc Mirror Leaf Cup) *King K. Rool (Unlocked by Unlock 4 expert staff ghosts) *Kritter (Unlocked by Unlock 8 expert staff ghosts) *R.O.B. (Unlocked by winning the 150cc Mirror Mushroom Cup) *E. Gadd (Unlocked by winning the 50cc Star Cup =NEW CUPS= There are now 6 courses in each cup. There are 48 courses in total. Mushroom Cup *Luigi Lake *Peach's Hospital *Wiggler Park *DK Jungle *Paratroopa Mountain *Fire Flower Circuit Flower Cup *Waluigi's Bomb-Omb Factory *Koopa Troopa Island *Noki Volcano *Mario Circuit *Pianta Village *Shadow Mario's Casino Star Cup Unlockable *Boo Barn *Blooper's Apartment Store *Yoshi Parkway *Wario's Kart Factory *Baby Daisy's Teddy Bear Shop *Tails Factory Special Cup Unlockable *Baby Peach's Daycare *Wart's Subcon Temple *Daisy's Shopping Mall *Bowser Castle *Rosalina's Gateway to the Stars *Rainbow Road =RETRO CUPS= Shell Cup *Daisy Cruiser GCN *Toad's Factory Wii *Cheep-Cheep Island GBA *Donut Plains 3 SNES *Koopa Troopa Circuit 8 Banana Cup *Ribbon Road GBA *Mario Circuit 2 SNES *Luigi's Mansion NDS *Mushroom City GCN *Coconut Mall Wii *Yoshi Neons 8 Leaf Cup Unlockable *Koopa Cape Wii *Kalimari Desert N64 *Boo Lake GBA *Sherbet Land GCN *Wario Stadium NDS *Steel Mines 8 Lightning Cup Unlockable *Bowser's Castle GCN *Cheese Land GBA *Airship Fortress NDS *Yoshi Valley N64 *Sky Garden GBA *Rainbow Coaster 8 =Unlocking Cups= *Star Cup (Get a gold medal on the Mushroom and Flower Cups) *Special Cup (Get a gold medal on the Star Cup) *Leaf Cup (Get a gold medal on the Banana and Shell Cups) *Lightning Cup (Get a gold medal on the Leaf Cup) Category:Mario Kart Series